


Meeting the Host

by Bookworm1121



Series: Queliot One Shots [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: AU prompt, Developing Relationship, Eliot is the Host but Quentin doesn't know that, Fluff, It Started with a Hook Up, M/M, Margo ships it, Mild Smut, Parties, Quentin rants about the party to Eliot, mulan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1121/pseuds/Bookworm1121
Summary: When Julia forced Quentin to come to a party, Quentin knew he would regret it. He hated parties. He would rather be in his dorm reading. Quentin meets a guy, Eliot, at the party, and he talks about how he hates the party. Later that night, Quentin finds out Eliot is the host.





	Meeting the Host

**Author's Note:**

> Based Loosely on the Prompt:
> 
> "My friend dragged me to a party and then abandoned me but you came up to me and we started talking and somehow I started talking about how I didn't want to be here while you start smirking when my friend comes back and introduces you to me as the host of the party and I blush really hard because I've been ranting about how boring it was for ten minutes," -shuck-you-lightwarm.

Julia tugged Quentin’s hand as they walked down the hallway. The music filled the hallways, and Quentin fought an eye roll at the couples kissing in the hallway. 

“Jules, why did you make me come to this stupid party. I hate parties,” he said, looking around the room. He would admit, the host had good taste in furniture and decorations. However, Quentin found parties boring and unnecessary. He wanted to be in his dorm reading the Fillory books for the millionth time. 

“Because, Q, Kady is meeting me here. Plus she broke up with her boyfriend again and is a little heartbroken. I don’t want her drinking alone.”

“Do you think they will get back together?”

“I don’t know. I mean, Penny loves you. Like he would go to the ends of the worlds to please her, but she gets scared of commitment. When things stop being about sex for them, then she gets scared. I don’t think she’s even told him she loves him yet.”

Quentin sighed, “One day he will get sick of it, right?”

Julia nodded, “I know,” she sighed, letting go of Quentin’s hand. “If he gets sick of it though, it will give her a reason to prove herself. He knows she doesn’t like commitment, but he also wants to settle down, eventually.”

“Okay, go find Kady and make sure she’s okay. I will hang out with her. I’ll just drink alcohol and distract myself.”

Julia laughed, “Alright, Q. I’ll see you later. When I can I will introduce you to the host. He’s great, you will love him.”

“Alright, Jules.”

. . .

Quentin walked around the house. The music was giving him a headache, but the drinks were good. The best he’s had in a while, but Quentin wasn’t enjoying himself. A part of him wished Julia was by his side, guiding him through the crowd and making him converse with people. 

“Are you enjoying the party?” a voice said. Quentin turned around, facing the person who spoke. The man was attractive, and he was tall. He had dark hair and was wearing nice clothing. Quentin felt a lump form in his throat as he tried to speak. 

“I’m Eliot,” he said, grinning. “But seriously, you look lost. Are you enjoying the party?”

Quentin shrugged, “Not really. The only reason I’m here because my friend dragged me out here. I much rather be in my dorm, reading my favorite book. Plus, the music is too loud, but the drinks are good.”

Eliot raised an eyebrow, “I’m sorry to hear that. If you want, I know a more secluded area in the house. The music should be quieter in that area.”

Quentin sighed in relief, “Would that be a bother? You seem like you are having fun. I’d hate to interrupt that.”

Eliot chuckled, “Please, I would love to be alone with you,” Eliot grinned.

Quentin blushed, “Then, lead the way.”

Eliot went vanished into the herd of people, and Quentin tried keeping up. Eliot looked over his shoulder, shaking his head at Quentin stumbling through the crowd. He reached for Quentin’s arm, pulling him closer.

“It would defeat the purpose to lose you in the crowd,” Eliot whispered into Quentin’s ear. Quentin shivered at the hot breath hitting his neck. “Now, come on.”

Eliot led Quentin to a glass door, and he opened it. “After you,” Eliot grinned, cheekily. After Quentin walked inside, Eliot closed the door behind them.

Quentin looked around the room. The music was drastically quieter, and he sighed in relief. He turned to Eliot, “Thanks, I’m Quentin.”

“Nice to meet you, Quentin, I hope the party more bearable for you, now.”

Quentin shrugged, “I wonder where Julia, my friend, is.”

“I don’t know, but I’m sure she will turn up eventually.”

Quentin smiled and then sat down, “You don’t have to stay here. You can leave and go enjoy the party. You seem like the type who would like them. I don’t want to bring down the vibe.”

Eliot chuckled, sitting next to Quentin, “I would much rather get to know you more, Quentin,” he smirked.

Quentin raised an eyebrow, “How so? Want to give me an example?”

“Definitely,” Eliot grinned, kissing Quentin.

Quentin kissed him back, and he turned his body for a more comfortable position. Eliot’s tongue brushed against Quentin’s bottom lip, and Quentin moaned in response. Eliot pulled away after a moment, kissing Quentin’s jawline. Quentin angled his neck, giving more access. His hands ran down Eliot’s chest and to the hem of the vest. Eliot unbuttoned Quentin’s shirt as he kissed Quentin again. 

Quentin unbuttoned the vest, sliding it down Eliot’s shoulder. Quentin’s hands ran down Eliot’s torso, and he untucked Eliot’s shirt from his pants. Quentin was surprised he hadn’t fumbled with his hands by this point. Once Quentin’s shirt was gone, Eliot’s hands tangled in Quentin’s hair. Quentin moaned in response, and Eliot smirked against Quentin’s lips. 

Quentin pulled away to move. Quentin looked at Eliot first, asking permission. Eliot nodded, and Quentin moved on Eliot’s lap. His knees were parallel to Eliot’s hips. Both noticed the other’s erection. The two stared at each other before anyone made a move. They were both wondering if the other would want to stop. The atmosphere changed in the room as Eliot tucked a piece of Quentin’s hair behind Quentin’s ear. Quentin kissed Eliot’s neck, and Eliot gripped Quentin’s hips. 

“Quentin,” he gasped out. “Fuck.”

Within seconds, the door flew open, and Quentin jumped. He landed on the floor, and Eliot snickered.

“Eliot, Julia has been looking for you! She wants you to introduce you to her friend, Quentin” a girl said. “Oh, fuck, sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Why would she want to introduce us?”

Julia walked into the room. “Margo, did you find him,” Julia looked at Quentin. She looked at them, and she put two and two together. She smirked, “I see you have already met the host.”

Quentin’s eyes widened and his face paled. He whipped his head towards Eliot, who was smirking, “You are the host.”

“You didn’t know?” Julia asked.

“Yes, I am the host,” Eliot smirked at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me!”

Margo and Julia both looked at each other, confused. 

“I wouldn’t have said I hated the party if I knew.”

Margo laughed, “Oh, boy. You said you hated his party and he still made a move on you. Normally he would kick someone the curb.”

“He’s cute, Bambi. Plus, he only said he didn’t like the party because he hated parties in general, and the music was too loud. Which was true. That one is on Bambi, not me.”

“I . . . what?” Quentin asked. 

“Now, please, can you both leave the room so Quentin and I can get back to what we were doing before you both cock blocked us?”

Margo rolled her eyes, “Fine.”

“And please lock the door. I still have a raging boner. I mean, Quentin might not since he fell on the floor.”

Quentin groaned, covering his face. He was embarrassed. He dissed the party to the host. He wanted to die of embarrassment. Quentin heard the door close, and he looked up at Eliot. “Why?”

“Because I wanted honest feedback, not kissasser feedback.”

“Do you want me to go?” Quentin stood up, motioning to the door.

Eliot rolled his eyes, pulling Quentin towards him. Quentin stood between Eliot’s legs. “No, I want you to stay. Unless you want to go. Feel free to.”

“Depends.”

“On what.”

“If this is a one-time thing or not,” Quentin said, shyly. “Because I want to see you again.”

Eliot chuckled, “Yes, I want to see you again.”

Quentin smiled, “Where were we?”

“I think you were straddling me and kissing my neck,” Eliot smirked.

“Let’s start from there.”

. . .

Eliot’s arm draped around Quentin’s shoulder. Quentin’s head rested on Eliot’s shoulder as they watched the movie. Quentin looked up at Eliot and smiled. Quentin kissed Eliot’s cheek and snuggled closer to him. 

“It is completely unrealistic that he survived the fall. He should have died.”

“El, it’s a kid’s movie.”

“Still, he fell like how many feet? And there were rocks there.”

“Eliot, don’t ruin Mulan II for me.”

Eliot laughed, kissing Quentin’s head, “Okay, Q. But I still think it is stupid.”

“Shush and enjoy the movie.”

“Can we watch Dirty Dancing next?”

“Yes, only if you stop pointing out plot holes.”

Eliot laughed and Quentin smiled. Quentin moved his head so it was on Eliot’s chest, and Eliot began to play with Quentin’s hair. Quentin sighed, contently. “I love you, El.”

“I love you, Q.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the mild smut was okay. I never have written smut, nor have I done anything with anyone before.


End file.
